


a goddamn togami weed fic

by majinmoths



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Drugs, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majinmoths/pseuds/majinmoths
Summary: self explanatory title. kind of a crack fic concept except i actually tried to write it ok, but like not great. also kind of an inside joke.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Togami Byakuya, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Makoto Naegi doesn’t smoke. 

There’s no way.

The boy can barely survive a  _ cold _ .

That’s what Byakuya had assumed, until the frail luckster took  _ several _ of the longest hits of a sloppily rolled blunt he’d ever seen, exhaling without so much as a cough. When He’d finished his turn, he threw his head back and held the paper contraption towards Asahina. The heir could only watch in horror. 

Hagakure chuckled from across the room, “Damn Naeggs, save some for the rest of us!”

“Guh!- what...?” The brunette already looked completely gone, as did just about everyone in this supposed ‘study session’. 

Byakuya Rolled his eyes. He should’ve guessed the outcome of planning this at Yasuhiro’s. 

“Will you  _ Dolts _ quit extirpating your lungs and actually study for your finals?” 

“ _ Shhh! _ ” a small hand flung out, dangerously close to hitting the blondes glasses. He blanched for a moment.

The source of the attack, Makoto, was now giggling profusely. The Progeny returned the sentiment with an icy glare. It would’ve normally petrified the brunette.

“You could have broken my glasses!” he barked, “Honestly, will any of you take this  _ seriously?!  _ There shall be no more of this...” He pointed at the blunt, now practically a stump in Hagakure’s hands, “... _ Indolence _ ! Throw it in the garbage.”

His elder counterpart simply laughed, “Don’t worry man, I’m almost out. There’s only a couple hits left in this one-” and then, sudden silence. 

Yasuhiro looked down at the object, and back at Togami. A mischievous grin snaked up his cheeks. He lifted up his arm, crawling over to the Affluent progeny, “Why don'tcha do the honors?”

Smoke wafted off the edge. It singed byakuya’s nose. Instinctually, he swiped it from the Clairvoyant's hand, observing its entirety. Small embers provided gradience, earning some beauty amidst its otherwise mushed figure. He hovered it close to his face, before a late reality set in.

_ Wait, why did I grab this? _

Everyone else in the room seemed just as surprised. Byakuya grimaced,  _ maybe I’m already experiencing some second-hand phenomenon. _

“Absolutely not.” he replied curtly. Hiro’s coy expression didn’t waver.

“You sure? Your eyes betray you, buzzkill.”

“I’m nothing of the sort!” 

“Mhm. Buzzkill.”

“I was simply…” For all the heirs talk, he still had not given the blunt back, “...curious, I suppose.” he continued to eye it, occasionally dipping his head as if to take a hit, before recoiling. Truly, He didn’t know how to even go about this.

Asahina, who had been relatively silent (thank god), finally broke the surrounding anticipation, “Dear god Togami, Are you gonna smoke it or not?”

Byakuya’s face flushed, and he eventually admitted defeat “I- I’m not sure how?”

Hiro blinked, “Bro, just put it on your mouth and breathe in.”

“I know that, Halfwit!” frustrated, Togami put the paper to his lips, catching the piece with his teeth. Yasuhiro attempted to intervene before he could begin, “don't suck on it dude.”

Ignoring the advice, The Progeny took a sharp breath; any more force and a choking hazard would’ve ensued. The burn felt warm against his throat, but not overly painful. After a few seconds, He removed the blunt from his lips, beginning to exhale.

There it was.

The smoke overpowered the blonde, and suddenly he was flung into an intense coughing fit. As he choked, Hiro motioned Naegi to hand him a water bottle. Tears stung Byakuya’s eyes, and he felt like he was going to vomit.

The drink made its way all too slowly, but did wonders for his episode. Woozy still, he rested his face on his palm, and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this man is faded.

Byakuya could feel his heartbeat in his ear. Low-lidded, disoriented. He scanned the room; his vision paced frame by frame.

After the first hit, and the fit that followed, the blonde had gained enough confidence to reattempt until he’d burnt his hand from what little was left. Maybe that hadn’t been the best idea. 

The four sat on the worn leather couch, attempting conversation. Whatever assignments they’d been preoccupied with had become obsolete, even to the straight-edged heir, who could barely maintain coherency.

In truth, he was panicking.  _ Why is my chest so tight? What if someone walks in? What if my father calls me- _

“Eyy Tog’,” a raspy voice, Yasuhiro’s probably, snapped him back to reality, “how we feelin’?” 

Byakuya turned his head; he felt  _ soggy.  _ “I-I am… alright?” it came out as more of a question than a statement. He woozily fixed his gaze upon his peers. Asahina was dead asleep on Naegi’s shoulder, whilst the brunette scrolled aimlessly through his phone.

Byakuya Togami had known about the effects of drugs; Byakuya Togami knew  _ everything _ . He’d already anticipated the outcome of this daring affair, and when the progeny hypothesized, he was  _ never  _ wrong.

Except now. Where he expected visuals, he received nothing. The teal walls remained unsaturated, no colonies of figmentary bugs cascading from picture frames. He lost no consciousness, said no reckless words as drunkard's typically do. His vision wasn’t spinning a million miles a minute, he was simply floaty. Yet still there was just...  _ something _ incredibly off. It was akin to the feeling of being in a dream. Everything was the same, and simultaneously, nothing felt right.

Another off-putting observation was his rampant pulse. Wasn’t this bullshit supposed to be a depressant? Why had he not  _ chilled out  _ yet? Everyone else was in fucking lala land, why not Togami?

Through his peripheral, he studied Naegi. The scrawny boy was giggling to himself; His eyes fixated on the screen below him. 

_ Puny runt,  _ he scowled,  _ how was he faring so well? He couldn’t be more than 120 pounds. Loser. How could he possibly- _

The mind-hurling of insult’s towards the lucky student had thankfully distracted Byakuya from his growing perturbation, until he was struck suddenly with agonizing hunger pains.

He motioned to the burly man across from him, “Hiro have you- have you got any… any food?”  _ that took way too long. _

“Munchies huh? We got take-out for days man, what’cha feelin?” the clairvoyant let out a hearty laugh. Byakuya grimaced at the thought of consuming a commoner meal, but at this point, he was  _ ravenous _ .

“Whatever’s there,”

“Gotcha Togs, you want fries?”

The mere mention made the blonde salivate, “Y-yes. That’ll be adequate,” his cotton-mouth flubbed the final word.

Hagakure motioned towards the fridge. The progeny, none to gracefully, stepped over toward it. His arms felt jelly-esc as he reached for the handle, opening the door with a  _ swing!  _ It was significantly heavier than he’d expected.

The fortune-reader hadn’t lied to him; the space was filled to the brim with cardboard boxes, bags, and sodas. The heir had to scour for the object of affection, But Alas he found it.  _ Fries. _

Byakuya dug in before he even sat down. They were cold, the texture resembling stale felt down his throat.  _ God these are good. _

He strolled back over to the leather couch. Across the room, a small tv displayed re-run’s of  _ Bojack Horseman. _

He’d never found that show entertaining, but to ease his mind he focused.

_ Huh. that one-liner was actually quite clever. _

Before Togami knew it, he was entirely immersed in the plot of what he’d previously considered to be garbage. So immersed in fact, he didn’t even feel himself giving into sleep until the world had gone dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i watch bojack horseman when im high shoutout to to bojack horseman 
> 
> the ending is shit i didnt know what to do lmaoooo


End file.
